Perder la cabeza por un chico muggle
by aleejandraa
Summary: Porque sesenta y nueve años después, con ochenta y siete años recién cumplidos, quizá, Minerva sí quiera perder la cabeza por un chico muggle. Dougal McGregor & Minerva McGonagall.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible no me pertenece, es de la asombrosa J.K. y su mente extraordinaria. Las imágenes de portada no me pertenecen en ninguno de todos los fics publicados.

* * *

Este one shot participa del **Reto: Cumpleaños 2012** del foro** The Ruins **y su protagonista es **Minerva** **McGonagall** cumpliendo **87** **años** el próximo **4 de octubre.**

* * *

Perder la cabeza por un chico muggle

Miró la repisa de su casa en su pueblo natal y suspiró.

Demasiados recuerdos acudían a su mente cuando repasaba diferentes etapas de su vida expuestas en las fotos que sus padres habían considerado merecedoras de un lugar sobre la chimenea.

La primera databa de su nacimiento. Una familia de tres completamente normal, feliz.

Ochenta y siete años habían pasado desde que esa fotografía había sido tomada. Exactamente, ochenta y siete años se celebraban ese día.

No le prestó demasiada atención a su repaso a las sucesivas imágenes porque tenía su mente perdida en recuerdos.

La sonrisa de su madre, el canto de su padre, las salidas de compras al centro del pueblo que los tres hacían los domingos, la magia que le había enseñado a escondidas su progenitora… recuerdos que se veían borrosos después de tantos años pero que seguían allí, esperándola para ser traídos de nuevo a la vida.

Sin embargo, otra fotografía logró cautivarla. Databa de 1932. Ella tendría siete años y tenía puesto un blanco guardapolvo. Iba al colegio muggle en aquella época. Su padre no habría permitido que su madre le enseñara en casa, no hubiera querido escuchar las habladurías de un pueblo chico.

Visualizó lo que le había llamado poderosamente la atención: Dougal McGregor. Un niño de su misma edad. Guapo con su delantal y sin sus dientecitos superiores. Cabellos oscuros, ojos chocolate, sonrisa grande y luminosa.

Aunque los recuerdos de sus padres se habían perdido casi por completo, los que tenían que ver con Doug estaban intactos. Y, de vez en cuando, ella les sacudía un poco el polvo y los reproducía una y otra vez hasta quedarse dormida con lágrimas en los ojos y un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Minerva se alejó de la repisa, dejando la foto atrás, y se dispuso a abrigarse para ir a visitar la tumba de sus padres.

Reconoció los familiares olores de su pueblito y se sintió como en casa. Ya nadie la conocía allí. Para ellos, era una turista, una don nadie que estaba de paso.

Apretó el paso pues tenía eso de un kilómetro a pie hasta el cementerio mientras los lugares se le confundían con paisajes que creía haber visitado con su familia, con Doug o con Elphinstone, su difunto marido.

Había traído a Elphinstone a su ciudad para que la conociera un tanto mejor aunque él ya la conocía de pies a cabeza. Él sabía sus idas y venidas. Tal vez, no las entendiera, pero las aceptaba como parte del paquete.

Y eso era lo único que nunca le habría pedido a Doug y podía ser que se hubiese equivocado, era bastante probable que él la hubiese aceptado pero ella había preferido no arriesgarse, había preferido lo seguro porque perder la cabeza por un chico muggle era todo lo contrario a lo que había soñado para sí misma y no quería perderse su futuro, no quería más mentiras ni secretos y Doug representaba todo eso por más que le doliera una y mil veces plantearse su amor por él de esa forma.

Minerva abrió la portezuela que conducía al cementerio con un pequeño empujón y comenzó a recorrer el camino que transitaba, para estas fechas, cada año.

Vio las tumbas de sus padres a lo lejos y, haciendo una floritura con su varita, creó un ramo de flores para dejarles cuando estuviera frente a ellos.

Ya no podía mantenerse parada durante mucho tiempo luego de esa extensa caminata, por lo tanto, la visita a sus padres fue breve.

Quiso reanudar el paso ya que las nubes habían comenzado a arremolinarse sobre su cabeza pero una voz a sus espaldas hizo que se sobresaltara.

— ¿Minnie?— llamó una voz masculina y la boca del estómago de la anciana se contrajo.

— ¿Doug?— respondió ella, volteándose lentamente para encontrarse cara a cara con su primer amor.

Los ochenta y siete años que tenía encima prácticamente no habían hecho mecha en la belleza de Dougal McGregor y Minerva lo maldijo por seguir siendo extremadamente atractivo. La cabellera canosa y las arrugas que se anidaban alrededor de sus ojos, para Minerva, solo eran recordatorio del paso del tiempo y de lo que ella había dejado ir pero al hombre le sentaban extremadamente bien.

— Nunca pensé que volvería a verte— admitió él con voz cansina como si pronunciar cada palabra le resultara costoso pero no por la vejez, sino por la desolación de la incertidumbre.

— Me mudé— se excusó ella a quien le costaba hilvanar una frase meritoria frente a semejante acusación.

— Lo noté— contestó él haciendo lujo del carácter que a Minerva la exasperaba y enamoraba a partes iguales.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido?— preguntó ella mientras lo veía acercarse y tomarla del brazo para emprender el camino fuera del cementerio.

— Bien— dijo él escuetamente—. Te casaste— comentó en tono acusatorio. No era una pregunta pero Minerva tampoco estaba segura de que fuera una afirmación. Era más bien un reproche.

— Sí— murmuró ella.

— ¿Lo amas?— preguntó él componiendo una mueca al pronunciar ambas palabras.

— Lo amé. Mucho— admitió ella pensando que así él se sentiría mejor por saber que no la había perdido en vano.

— Tuvo más suerte que yo— sonrió él con sorna.

— No lo creas— dijo ella pensando en lo poco que había disfrutado de su matrimonio.

— Él te tuvo, Minnie. No importa si mucho o poco pero te tuvo. Yo no pude y lo envidio, decirte que lo odio es poco— reconoció el anciano con tranquilidad y Minerva lo miró a los ojos.

— Tú me tuviste, Doug. Siempre fui tuya— susurró la mujer sin apartar la mirada—. Una parte de mí va a ser tuya por el resto de mi vida— aseveró Minerva y esperó que él dijera algo.

— Mi nieto me espera, Minnie— la cortó él pues creía que si seguía escuchándola decir aquellas cosas su corazón no resistiría.

Ella se le acercó un poco más, juntando el coraje que hacía sesenta y nueve años no había tenido, y le rozó los labios con cariño.

Dougal le rehuyó la mirada y esperó que ella reemprendiera el camino para dedicarle las mismas palabras que en su cumpleaños número dieciocho.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño!— recordó él y la anciana se quedó sin aire—. Dieciocho, Minnie. Ya podríamos casarnos sino en el pueblo comenzaran a preguntar qué haces soltera. Podríamos hacerlo, ¿no?— reprodujo las últimas palabras que le había dedicado hace ya demasiados años y los ojos de Minerva se empañaron en reconocimiento.

— Ya sabes que no me importa lo que piense la gente, Doug. Aunque podríamos hacerlo, tal vez, o solo juntarnos a tomar el té, ya sabes en plan cita— rememoró ella en voz tan baja que pensó que Doug no la escucharía.

— Mañana a las cinco en tu casa, Minnie. Me enseñaras como toman el té los ingleses esos de los que tanto hablas— se mantuvo fiel a la conversación que habían mantenido hace exactamente sesenta y nueve años.

— Sí, Doug, te enseñaré que son los Bollos de Bath y te convidaré con Hidromiel— dijo Minerva sin olvidar una palabra de aquella conversación.

— ¡Esas extrañas comidas inglesas tuyas, Minnie!— rió él como la última vez.

— Hasta mañana, Doug.

— Nos veremos, cariño.

Y así se fue cada uno por su lado, reviviendo nuevamente esa conversación en sus cabezas, y seguros de que mañana Doug tocaría a la puerta de Minnie y se sorprendería otra vez con los chocolates en forma de caldero que ella le convidaría porque ninguno había olvidado nada de ese verano y, tal vez, fuera momento de darle otro final a esa historia.

Porque sesenta y nueve años después, con ochenta y siete años recién cumplidos, quizá, Minerva sí quiera perder la cabeza por un chico muggle.

* * *

Hola, ¿cómo están? Sé que es extraño así que si han llegado hasta aquí se los agradezco de todo corazón. Lo primero que pensé cuando vi este reto y leí el nombre de McGonagall allí fue en que tenía la idea perfecta para ella así que, según mí, Minnie visita la casa de sus padres cada año y esta vez tuvo la grata sorpresa de ver a Doug (personaje cannon, pueden entrar en Pottermore o en la red y buscar sobre él y su relación con nuestra profesora).

Los Bollos de Bath son una comida mágica que Doug como chico de pueblo piensa que viene de Gran Bretaña pero no, es mágica (lo aclaro por las dudas). Doug se casó cuando Minerva le dio el plantón (y aunque no es cannon es perfectamente comprensible que lo hiciera) y obviamente ahora es viudo por eso le coquetea a McGonagall.

Espero que todo haya quedado claro y que les haya gustado. Los reviews son bienvenidos y más cuando tienen comentarios que ayudan a crecer en esto de la escritura (agradezco a quienes me han dejado comentarios de esa índole en todas mis historias, les juro que me hacen mucho bien).

Nos leemos pronto,

Ale.

PD: Pásense por el foro.


End file.
